Future Modular Rifle
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 40 (max 800)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 340 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Future Modular Rifle is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a modular rifle with the futuristic finish consisting of the light-blue and yellow neons being evident. The equipment of this weapon include the 6X scope and the front grip. Strategy It deals awesome damage, high fire rate, above-average capacity, good mobility and the accuracy that never loses. Tips *Aim on the head for maximum damage. *Its 6X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Use this gun more often in medium to long-range maps such as Paradise Resort, Warehouse Assault, and Ant's Life. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers. *It has a fairly large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *You can use this in all ranges. *This weapon has high firerate and DPS. **On the flip side, this drains the capacity in no time. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *The reload time is extremely short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. **It is advised to equip Storm Trooper Cape and Cowboy Hat to benefit it dramatically. *In long ranges, use the scope to detect and kill enemies more easily. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *It is a perfect weapon for catching complacent enemies off-guard. *Its state-of-the-art accuracy allows you to easily eliminate snipers and Jetpack/Rocket-jupming users, provided that you are aiming very well. *It is recommended to slow the enemy down using slowing weapons so you will not waste this weapon's ammo trying to finish the said enemy. *It has a hidden property: Piercing Shot. Take advantage of that. **This attribute might come in handy especially in coop survival or fighting monsters in the game since you can try to hit more than one enemy. *This is best used with the Third Eye since the X-Ray Vision allows the user to easily navigate to enemies effortlessly without having to search within the entire place for the enemy. Counters *Use a shotgun, sub-machine gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Use explosive weapons to disorient its users. *Never attack directly at users of this weapon, as it is very easy, even at close range, for the user to grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. **Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. *If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a 6X scope. *Any high damage snipers will take it out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you're camping in somewhere that they think you might be in, using the third eye. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. *Use the Reflector to reflect the damage. *Hiding is fine since the bullets do not actually wall-break. *It emits visible beam upon firing, use that countermeasure to hunt and kill. Firing Sound *Royal Fighter's Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *It is based from the Italian Beretta ARX160 Modular Rifle with the futuristic finish. *It shares the design on some weapons such as the Future Paratrooper and the "Matriarch". *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system (max efficiency is 59). Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Piercing Shot Category:Scoped Category:Themed